


【赤黑】界线

by liiiane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiane/pseuds/liiiane
Summary: 仿生人paro，有年龄操作
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【赤黑】界线

1、  
他听见一场葬礼。  
在家多年的女仆抑制住哭声，呜咽混合了淅淅沥沥的雨响。寒鸦在天际盘旋，延展的翅膀割裂出一道暗影，徘徊许久，敛起羽翼，两声嘶鸣。花瓣被打落在青石板上，蓝紫色的残影全然不见盛放时的骄傲，它们在说话，传达一个有关死亡的讯息，它们嘟囔着，议论着，惊呼着，推推搡搡。  
哀悼者纷至沓来，溅起的水花，收起的伞骨。他们在说话，话语被压缩，被拉长，震动在雨滴中穿梭，幻化成辨识不清的轰鸣。  
他看不见葬礼。看不见漆黑的棺木，浅灰的天空，雪亮的手套，那人打理得一丝不苟的红发，即使被打湿，依旧妥帖地贴着头颅。应该是要哭的，眼眶却这样干涸，水滴贴着鬓角滑落，带走发梢上残留的温度。后背被人轻推了一把，去见她最后一面，只有现在了，去见她最后一面。他张了张嘴，干涸在扩散，从眼眶到喉咙。  
灵柩被抬起的刹那人们叹了口气，随后，一切戛然而止。  
妈妈。他念出这两个字，隔了细数不清的空白。

“什么？”  
赤司征十郎忽地抬起头，似乎还没逃离那场阴雨不绝的葬礼，眼前的蓝色却唤醒他对春日的记忆。坐在一旁的少年正面无表情地注视着他，浅蓝色的眼眸与头顶的天空交相辉映。  
“没什么。”回过神来的第一件事便是避开目光，分明已经相处了两个月，对方过于直接的视线仍然让他不适。  
“我刚才听见你说……”见他没有回应的迹象，黑子哲也收了声。眼前稚嫩的面孔埋葬了所有情绪，耷拉在前额的刘海相较初次见面时明显增长了不少，越发看不清躲藏在其后的眼睛。  
“刘海有些长了，需要修剪吗？”黑子伸出了手。  
“不用。”赤司偏过头，躲开了触碰，“我自己会处理。”  
缄默一时弥漫，却也是熟悉的常态，空气里有一丝飘忽不定的甘甜，一种晚春和初夏交接时特有的暧昧气息。赤司索性向后一躺，身下的草坪已经生长完毕，隔着衬衫有些扎人，但他忍了下来，不想再费劲去换个姿势。  
黑子凝视了他好一会儿，才重新拾起摊开的书本。  
好像是初始设定的兴趣爱好，刚发觉时赤司还很好奇，那些电子书籍对他来说不出一秒就能全部完成阅读，何必还要逐字逐句地琢磨，更何况如今纸质书籍必须要动用特级身份才能获得，他应该庆幸家里的藏书没被当废品处理掉。  
“明天的安排是什么？”赤司率先出声，跟黑子怄气，实在幼稚又可笑，况且他也不认为他会理解他，最终会被气到的只有他自己。  
听到指令，黑子迅速调出日程表，清澈的双眼微微亮起光。并不是真的要了解日程，他只想看一看黑子查询资料时发光的眼睛，忽明忽暗，像流动的水，唯独此刻真人与机械的界限才被打破，这种虚假反而让他觉得真实。  
浏览完毕后黑子眨了眨眼睛。  
“明天上午是国文课，中午有半个小时的休息时间，下午开始……”  
“和以往一样是吧。”  
“是的。”  
赤司点了点头，“十分钟后叫醒我。”  
随即在微风的吹拂下闭上了眼睛。

黑子初次踏进这座宅邸是在一个明媚的午后。与诞生他的钢筋丛林不同，这栋年代久远的屋子被时代所遗弃，西洋风的彩绘玻璃和纵横窗格留存了一个时代的风貌，虽然看得出多次修缮的痕迹，但仍然抵挡不住时间洪流的侵袭。  
他的住所被安排在二楼，事后他才从女仆那儿得知隔壁便是少爷的房间。出发前，研究所的人已经强调过黑子不需要睡眠，赤司征臣认为他还是得有一个私人空间。好吧，平心而论睡床铺和谁地板没有什么差别，根据设定，只有关机状态他才会停止运算，当然还有另外一种特殊情况，黑子不太乐意多加猜想。如果可以，他希望自己永远不要以那种方式合上双眼。  
昏黄的斜阳射进房间，窗格将地板一块块割裂。黑子放下手提箱，转身看向穿衣镜中映出的高中生。原来自己是被做成这副摸样，他从没在研究所中好好观察过自己，看着自己的眼眉，意外感到亲切，这张脸似乎在哪里见过，很久以前，或许是在他还只是一堆金属之前。黑子在数据库中搜索了一遍，毫无结果。  
“情感型人工智能，你的生活新篇章，你的人生新选择，不求回报，只求付出。”研究室里，他的造物主们以玩笑的口吻说着这句毫无吸引力的宣传口号。无论是谁，听到这句话都会错认为这仅仅是个廉价商品。  
黑子将手举到眼前，指缝间几乎透光的肌肤掩盖了所有机械接缝，他摊开手，把指尖暴晒在阳光下，不一会儿就感到了炽热。潜伏在皮肤下的植入神经让他能够拥有所有触觉。  
伴随着吱呀声，门被推开，赤司征臣皱着眉，又来回推动了几下门扉。  
“这间房间很久没用了，等会儿我叫人来换铰链。”  
黑子点点头，相较于研究所里的感应移门，平开门对他来说也是稀奇。  
“征十郎快回来了，你去和他打声招呼。”

来这里的途中，黑子原本以为赤司征臣至少会说些什么，比如他领养自己的原因，或是他的姓名，然而行驶了半天，仍旧没有半点交谈，领养人不开口，他也没资格多说什么。玻璃上的景色变幻无测，城市、乡间、大海、丛林……若是关闭投影，外面的景象只剩交错的高架路，像暴露在外的骸骨。  
“我是赤司征臣，根据合约，从现在起我就是你的抚养人……”说到这里他停顿了一下，紧绷的嘴角翘起一丝弧度，“虽然我也不认为机器人需要抚养，但作为新型产品，必要的测试还是不可或缺的。你了解自己的功能吗？”  
“通过呼吸频率，脉搏变化以及瞳孔收缩解读人类的情绪，以语言和肢体接触做出最合乎常理的回应，照顾主人的起居和日常生活。”  
“嗯，和他们说的一样。我想象中你应该是更有活力的设定，没想到这么安静。”  
“因为根据我的观察，你不喜欢别人强制挑起话题，主导权应该在你手里。”  
赤司征臣交叠起双手，算是默认。  
“那有什么限制？”  
“不能进食，不能长时间碰水，此外就是没有离开研究所之前的记忆，当然如果你认为有必要，可以编造一段回忆植入芯片。”  
听着黑子的话，红发的男子有所思地看向窗外，玻璃上正在放映冰川融化的情景，碎裂的冰崖缓缓下坠，摔入海中，巨大的冰块完全没入海平面，波纹一圈圈扩散。他转回头来，认真的神色让黑子不禁挺直了背脊。  
“我有一个儿子，赤司征十郎，今年十岁。他在两个月前失去了母亲。  
我希望在测试期间你能充分发挥你的功能，和他好好相处。”

黑子在客厅中没坐多久，门口便处传来交谈声。对面的人关闭了桌面，向着玄关走去，黑子见状紧跟着站起身。  
“少爷今天回来的有些晚呐。”  
“放学后去了下篮球场，我先去洗澡。”  
“可是还有一会儿就到晚餐时间了。”  
“没关系，我会尽量快一些……”  
“征十郎。”  
分明不是响亮的声音，玄关处的两人顿时都停住了动作，女仆反应过来后连忙鞠躬，而赤司自顾自地脱下鞋子，换上拖鞋，低着头向父亲问好。  
“来认识一下家里的新成员。”  
闻言赤司征十郎抬起头，见到黑子他先是一愣，旋即一脸戒备，目光凛然地怒视他的父亲。  
“这是谁，你的私生子？”  
赤司征臣拧紧了眉头，不满地回答道：  
“胡说什么。”  
黑子看了眼领养人，微怒的脸显得更具威严，与之针锋相对的少爷却毫不退缩。凝结的空气加重两人的呼吸，坐落在客厅的大摆钟转动着齿轮，转过生锈的地方会发出异样声响。他感到身边的人脉搏开始加快，电波传来的讯息时强时弱，赤司征臣刚要开口，黑子轻轻拦了他一下。  
随后他低垂下眼睛，不卑不亢地鞠了一躬，温润的声线很符合他的形象。  
“初次见面，我是黑子哲也。是最新型号的人工智能，目前还处于测试阶段，赤司先生作为最大的投资方，有权以检测官的身份来测试所有新型产品，我很感激他能领养我。”  
赤司转回目光，猫瞳微微睁大。  
“……你是机器人？”  
“是的。”  
黑子还没抬起头，那温热柔软的掌心已经轻轻贴上他的脸颊。他看向赤司，艳红色的双眼倒映出自己波澜不惊的脸。赤司恍然意识到自己的失礼，略显慌张地放下手，眼神却依旧在他的身上流转，他犹豫了一下，带着好奇与不可思议忍不住再次去触碰黑子的颈脖，手指下没有传来预想中脉搏的跳动。‘  
“你看起来，一点都不像假的。”

手腕处传来微微震动，黑子放下书本，轻轻推动赤司的肩膀。浅睡中的赤司迅速睁开眼睛，对着他的脸看了好一会儿。毕竟才十岁，对睡眠仍有渴求。他慢慢坐起身，双手在背后交叉十指，伸了个懒腰。  
“请快一点，距离上课还有三分钟。”  
头顶传来的这句话彻底惊醒了赤司。  
“怎么只剩三分钟了，我不是说过十分钟后叫醒我吗？”  
忽然，赤司整个人腾空而起，等他从诧异中回过神，发现自己已经被黑子抱在身上，快速地向前移动了。  
“你在做什么，放我下来！”  
并没有理会他的命令，黑子用了点力，确保自己托住赤司的后背。  
“请忍耐一下。十分钟的睡眠对你来说远远不够，请注意自己的健康。况且我计算过，以我的速度这点时间足够赶到教室。”  
说完便是轻轻一跃，跨过台阶。

三分钟后，两人按时抵达教室，房间内的环绕屏幕已经亮起，发出荧荧的光芒。赤司挣扎着从黑子身上跳下，稳妥地落在地上。  
“以后不许擅自行动，没有下次了。”  
“是。”  
他背过身子，不再发声。原本敞开着的门在确认赤司完全进入教室后迅速合上，“授业中”的红灯瞬间亮起。距离放学还有一个下午的时间，黑子完全可以回家打发这段冗长的空闲，却不知为何，系统反馈给他的信息是留在此地。  
不准备违背系统的意愿，黑子跟随指示进入了休息室，似乎今日未曾被人使用，房间中燥热无比。他打开窗户，外面即是花园。灰白色的院墙圈出一片天地，爬山虎还在匍匐，暗自侵蚀着石壁，草木葱茏，绿意占据了整片后院，栖息在树影下的花朵开始凋谢，炎热的季节拉紧了缰绳，向着此处奔腾而来。

2、

赤司渐渐习惯起跟随在身后的脚步声，不轻不重，但若不是特别留意往往会忽略它的存在。他不止一次想要制止黑子的跟随，而那个机器人听到命令后总是悠悠从书本中抬起头，用着敬语询问他是否需要知晓目前的时间。他不曾料到答非所问这种无用的功能也会被安装上，见黑子一脸诚恳的模样，赤司只得作罢。  
与赤司不同，他的同学们反而很快接受了黑子的存在，毕竟赤司家少爷这个头衔很容易成为目标。令人意外的是，他们不仅不怀疑他的身份，只当他是新来的护送者，还很喜欢亲近他，每天放学都对“发现黑子”这个游戏乐此不疲，而黑子似乎也乐意陪同，最先找到他的孩子总能得到奖励，出于总是能第一眼就发现他的缘故，赤司对这个游戏很是不屑。  
“我今天要去篮球场，没和你说吗？”  
看到准时出现在门口的黑子时，赤司正抱着篮球准备去和同伴们汇合。  
“不如你先回去吧”  
“那我去休息室等你。”  
同时响起的话语让两人杵在门口沉默了半晌。所幸一声透亮的童音及时闯入。  
“啊！找到了！”  
赤司还未反应过来，一个娇小的身影从远处一路冲刺，一把抱住黑子，粉色的发丝在脑后松松垮垮地挽着。  
“抱歉，桃井同学，今天的游戏还没开始。”  
“但是你已经来接赤司君了呀。”  
“赤司君还要去篮球场，所以我晚些时候会再过来，请到那时候再开始游戏。”  
“哦……”女孩子转了转眼睛，不出片刻就得出了结论，她看向赤司，“赤司君，不如带哲君一起去篮球场吧？”  
哲……君？他一时分不清应该将注意力放在过于亲昵的称呼上还是放在那双细白的牢牢抱紧黑子的双臂上，但不管放在哪一边，都得先面对桃井的问题。忽视那道殷切的目光，赤司摇摇头，径自走出大门。  
即使不回头看，身后那两人悄声蹑足跟上前来的动静还是没能逃过他的耳朵。如果视线能灼人，那他背后的衣服定是烧出了两个窟窿来，最终赤司坳不过背后的灼热，向他们招了招手。  
桃井顿时爆发出欢呼声，“太好了！今天我就是第一名！哲君能不能帮我梳辫子？”

早已占据篮球场的同伴们见到黑子明显流露出惊喜的神情，见他们向这边涌来，桃井连忙拖住黑子的右手，振振有词地宣布今日的冠军已归她所有。  
“谁稀罕这种冠军啊，哲你要和我们一起玩吗？”  
哲？赤司不动神色地瞥了青峰一眼。  
“抱歉，我不太擅长运动。”  
“没关系，我们也没真的按规矩来，谁接到球只管往那里，”他说着指了指篮筐，“那里扔就好啦。  
黑子低头看着递过来的篮球，伸手接了过来。  
“那就失礼了。”  
对于之前被轻易抱起的耻辱还记忆犹新，赤司潜意识认为黑子的运动神经至少植入得挺齐全，而刚开场他的幻想就被彻底打破。且不说那谁几乎没有移动过脚步，有没有偷懒嫌疑先不深究，他眼睁睁看着远处传来的球精准地砸中黑子的脸，他后退一步，摇摇晃晃地倒了下去。  
“咦？哲你怎么还在那里？咦怎么倒下去了？”  
接着响起了一片惊呼，四散的身影立刻围了个水泄不通，每张脸上都写满了惊慌。距离稍远的赤司仍站在原地，他拍了几下篮球，指腹下的触感已经不像一个月前那样粗糙，看来又得重新换一个。他刻意不将目光转向那边，却在听见自己的名字的瞬间前功尽弃。  
“赤司君。”  
他抬起头，轻而易举在缝隙中捕捉到那双异常明亮的眼睛。  
“请拉我一下。”  
这家伙，做饭也不行运动也不行，除了看书还会做什么。

“被小学生砸倒很丢人的。”  
“抱歉，我对于篮球的认识仅限于规则，还没有准备对应措施。”  
“没被砸坏吧？”赤司揭开毛巾看了下，幸好额头依旧光洁。  
“修复系统没发出警告，况且小孩子的力气对我来说没有威胁，请放心。”  
赤司回想起青峰拉开铁网逃出校园的过去，怎么也不能将他的力气和小孩子划等号。那边桃井似乎和他争吵了起来，她生气地跺了下脚，马尾辫剧烈晃动着。突然两人都停止了争论，小心翼翼地向他这边看来。黑子见状向他们摆了摆手，像在说一切都好。  
好什么，好才怪了。  
他站起身，走回球场扯着青峰的衣服将他拉退了几步，随后挡在两人中间做出一个暂停的手势，桃井马上就明白了，但还是不解气地越过他的肩头向青峰做了个鬼脸，举了几次的拳头依旧紧攥着。见他们互相做起鬼脸不再争吵，赤司又走向远处原地待命的同伴们，说了几句后便折返回来，动手收拾起运动包。  
“赤司君不继续了吗？”  
“有点累，回去了。”

窗外僵直的钢筋丛林依旧矗立着，一辆辆汽车飞驰而过，它们永远是那样迫不及待地奔向下一个目的地。失去投影的景色显得枯燥乏味，但他宁愿看到这样的现实，虚假的东西总归不能成真。  
“赤司君现在可以休息一下。”  
“我不累。”  
“但赤司君的休息并不充分，”  
“昨晚我是按时睡觉的。”  
“一直处于浅睡状态的睡眠质量并不达标。”  
他侧过脸，微微挑眉。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“每到夜晚赤司君的电波就会非常不稳定，时常会有剧烈起伏。”  
见赤司没有重新看向窗外，黑子将话题继续。  
“如果有噩梦困扰的话，可以尝试音乐疗法。”  
假若梦魇是永不遗忘的代价，那么他甘愿背负它。赤司移开了目光。  
“目前不用，我会照顾好自己。”  
人造日光开始调暗了，余晖从上方倾倒下来。人们印象中的逢魔时刻似乎捎上了玄幻色彩，奈何管理中枢多次调试，每个月总能收到要求更变颜色的请愿书。在赤司眼中纯粹的橘色没什么不好，同书中描写的一样，但母亲说“应该是玫瑰色啊。”他从没见过东面升起的鱼肚白和西面沉落的玫瑰色，他想以后也不会见到了。  
自从夜幕降临，事物的定义就开始变得暧昧，人类蒙蔽了天神的眼睛，却依旧改变不了昼出夜伏的天性。  
赤司注视着最后一丝光线自动消失，陷入全然的黑暗，寂静无声的房间忽然显得空旷起来。但他开始清醒了，比白天更清醒。他忘记睡眠出现异样的准确时间，至少比这个即将结束的夏季更久远。起先是梦魇，然后是失眠，显然失眠比噩梦来得更令人烦躁。赤司侧过身，努力驱赶闯入脑中自动放映的影像，而在人群中和黑子对视的那一幕却始终挥之不去。  
他掀开被子坐起身，踩进拖鞋向阳台走去。  
干燥的城市连吹来的晚风都洋溢着尘埃，但人们总是能习惯，一直重复着从不适埋怨抗议到忍受屈服然后习惯的过程，他们的抗议不过是在寻找能够在平淡的日子里激起浪花的石子，却不知平淡从来都不是水，是泥沼。  
赤司深深吸了一口气，想要将闷在胸口的棉花压下去。  
“失眠比噩梦更糟糕，需要喝一杯热牛奶吗？”  
对于黑子出现在隔壁阳台他丝毫不感到惊奇，或者说他早有预感黑子会在那里。赤司拒绝了他的提议，俯身趴在栏杆上。  
“我还以为运动有助于睡眠。”  
“如果不是因为我的缘故，今天赤司君也不会提前退场，非常道歉。”  
“和你没关系，就算精疲力竭，一旦躺在床上又会特别清醒。”  
“活得太清醒会令人疲倦。”  
“总比无知来得好。”  
话一说出口，赤司又有些懊恼，他本意不是要堵得黑子回不了话。他用余光迅速观察了一眼黑子的表情，他依旧是那样面无表情，瞎想什么，他能有什么表情。  
这时黑子却将话题变转了方向。  
“赤司君见过流星吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我也没有，但是今晚我们很幸运，马上就有流星了。”  
他一时没跟上黑子的思维跳跃，隔着保护层自然看不到流星，记录影像也只有通过管理中枢的控制才能在球幕上播放，这样一想，他的话无疑是在异想天开。就在赤司想要指出他的不切实际之时，黑子向天幕指了指。  
“来了。”  
倏然，一道弧线悄无声息地从夜空中引出，带着诞生与死亡揭开舞台的幕布，来自亘古洪荒的天体不愿稍作停留，他还未有所反应，燃尽的光束已经消失在远方寥阔的荒野中。  
赤司难以置信地凝视着光点熄灭的地方。  
“你刚才做了什么？”  
“只是一个魔法。”  
显然黑子并不准备向他解释，他说这句话时表现得过于真诚，就像他本人对此深信不疑一样，赤司也不想探究了，黑子说的没错，活得太清醒总会令人疲倦，就当这是一个魔法吧，是不是真的入侵了管理中枢，那也是研究所的责任，谁让他们给黑子添加了各种出人意料的程序，但如果可以，他希望下一次他们能将睁眼说瞎话和答非所问这两项功能一并移除。  
赤司放开了栏杆。  
“我去睡了。”  
“请等一下，我现在过来。”  
“你过来干什么？”  
“如果赤司君做噩梦了我可以及时唤醒你。”  
“不用，我不喜欢睡觉时房间里有人。”  
“我不属于人类。”  
“……房门上锁了，别白费功夫。”  
他转身返回屋内，身后传来轻微的落地声，他回过头，黑子已经站在自己眼前了。他看看黑子，又看了眼间隔不算短的隔壁阳台，决定以后要将阳台的门一同锁上。  
“阿西莫夫三大定律都是假的吗？”  
“制造我的人不是阿西莫夫，是KUROKO。”  
赤司忍住想要强行纠正他脑回路的冲动，转头回到床上。  
这次黑子没有跟过去，他只是拉开收进书桌的椅子，在那边坐下，完全隐匿在黑暗里。然而赤司这次听见了透过衣物传来轻微的机械运转声，就像一直在提醒他黑子就在那里一样。  
奇怪的是，在这半真半假的声响中赤司睡得很沉，一夜无梦。

3、

全息屏幕上正在报道本月第二起袭击案，此次遭殃的是集成电路生产厂。  
赤司征臣搁下刀叉，用餐巾一抹嘴角，女仆立即上前收走了餐具。  
“无聊的守旧派，说什么要回归自然，出了保护层没一个能活下来。”  
赤司征十郎瞥了眼报道中提到的厂商，他清楚记得那位厂长多次在宴会露脸，是自家财团不可或缺的供应商。  
“也就只会炸研究所生产厂之类的地方，要他们去炸管理中枢，给他们百分之五十的股份他们都不敢。”  
对于父亲的言论，赤司不准备接话，他搁下刀叉，望向站在门口待命的女仆。  
“十年前那次暴乱还没闹够，死伤数十人，改变什么？什么都没有。”正说着，父亲突然调转了话题，“你下午要上什么课？”  
“小提琴。”  
“嗯，听老师说你现在已经达到演奏级别了。年终的尾牙会上你就登台演出吧。”  
“是，父亲。”

赤司跑出教室，成功在休息室中找到黑子，他还是一如既往读着泛黄的书籍。看到赤司探进门的脑袋，黑子即刻读取了时间，距离下课还早得很。  
“赤司君，请不要擅自离席。”  
“是经过老师同意的，他都不教我什么了，就让我自主练习。”  
见黑子没有要继续说教的意向，赤司挨着他坐下。  
“你在看什么？”闻言黑子翻过封面。  
瞥了眼《悲剧的诞生》这几个字，赤司顿时失去了兴趣。  
休息室如温煦之春，从地下冒出的暖风吹动脆弱的书页，黑子轻轻将它们压住。他以为黑子要说些什么，却始终会忘记他不过是个机器人，保持沉默与其说是他的喜好，不如说是他的本性。制作他的人一定也是个寡言少语的人，不然怎么这样不懂得聊天的艺术呢。  
“几点了？”  
“十五时三十四分。赤司君可以回教室了。”  
“再过五分钟吧。”  
他趴上窗台，窗外的天空呈现出一种诡谲的灰黄色，被狂风猛烈摇晃的枝叶东倒西歪，几个月之前的葳蕤盛景此时只剩枯枝败叶，厚重的积云几乎就架在树梢上，沉闷压抑的景象无不预示着即将到来的倾盆大雨。  
“明明已经建了保护层，为什么还要安排下雨。”  
“也有人是喜欢雨天的。”  
他皱着眉，不满地反驳道：  
“水资源本来就在锐减，这种事情播放录像就可以了，不用真的降水啊。”  
“还原过去是一种特殊的恋旧情节。赤司君说的没错，根据数据显示五年之后的储水量连虚拟降雨都不能完成了。所以现在能够看到雨，是件幸运的事。”  
外面开始落下一颗颗硕大的雨珠，顷刻窗户上就布满了水渍，水滴不顾一切阻力，找到最适合的路线蜿蜒而下。赤司戳着窗户，似乎这样就能堵住它们的去路。  
“葬礼那天也在下雨。”  
“嗯。”  
“但如果是晴天的话，我连晴天都要讨厌了。”  
“赤司君，讨厌自然规律是不科学的想法。”  
“这是人工的。”  
“我知道，那也是曾经的自然规律。”  
雨势越来越猛，景象模糊不清，树冠笼罩着一层茫茫雾气。  
“赤司君，上一次下雨是在一年前。”  
赤司疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“时间过得很快吧。”  
“是啊。”  
“明天是晴天，赤司君想去看望母亲吗？”

昏暗湿冷的隧道内回荡着两个人的脚步声。  
赤司停下脚步，看向跟在身后拎着琴盒和他保持半步距离的黑子。  
“不用特意放慢速度迁就我，我能跟上。”  
“恕我直言，我不用呼吸，不存在体能消耗的问题。还有一个原因，根据我的标准步幅，我认为赤司君没办法跟上。”  
“……你是在暗示你的腿比我长吗？”  
这点不可置否，黑子摊了下手表示肯定。  
“你的身高是多少？”  
“一米六十八公分。”  
“别忘了我还在生长期，不管是身高还是速度，迟早会超越你。”  
“拭目以待。”  
赤司扭过头，闷不做声迈开步子，快速向前走去。  
“请注意安全，赤司君的重心在偏移。”  
“用不着你担心，这就是我平时走路的速、诶？”  
右脚向内一崴，视平线立刻出现了倾斜，预想中的疼痛没有如期而至，却而代之的是稳稳架住他的双手。赤司注意到黑子的手上空无一物，立刻紧张了起来。  
“琴呢？”  
“请放心，我只是放在一边，并没有丢弃。”  
“摔到了吗？”  
“在赤司君摔倒前我已经作出判断将它放下，没有造成任何损坏，请放心。”  
确认赤司能够站稳后，黑子半跪在他面前，顺了一遍衣领后向他伸出手，赤司马上明了他的意图。  
“不要把我当小孩子。”  
“我一直将赤司君当作大人。”  
“那就不要拉着我。”  
“为了以后被你超越，我想让赤司君提前适应我的步幅。”  
隧道中重新响起两人的跫音，不急不缓，一侧较重，一侧略轻。赤司仰起头，看见黑子被地灯照亮的下颚，在这幽暗的隧道内他本身也像在发光，电流滋滋通过每一块芯片，每一根线缆。察觉到赤司的目光，黑子低下头，与此同时赤司转开了视线，转而去打量四周。隧道肆意延伸，贯穿整座城市，青灰色的砖墙上罗列着巨幅画像，来自过去的幽灵默不做声，好似栖身在一隅就能躲过所有探寻的目光。  
他捏紧了他的手，默数通向光明的倒计时。

“好了，我们到了。”  
他们正站在形同荒地的坟场边缘，入眼皆是白色，若不是黑子及时遮挡他的眼睛，强烈的反差想必早已引起了不适。坟场被人们戏称为世界尽头，再向西面走个百来步，就是脱离保护层的原始空间，充斥着病毒和荒漠，强烈的紫外线可以灼伤一切毫无遮蔽的皮肤。  
赤司挣脱他的手向着坟场中央跑去，这是一年来他首次踏入此地。无论生前显赫亦或耻辱，忠贞或是背德，死后都会来这里，他会来这里，父亲也会，母亲会在这里等他们。  
看到赤司远远地在一座墓碑前停下，黑子没急着赶上前去，他一边环顾四周一边缓步靠近，整齐划一的纯白石碑约有一米高，伫立在寸草不生的灰土上，犹如城市的缩影。细长的斜影平躺在地面，是被人剜了的伤口。  
等到黑子来到他身边，赤司接过琴盒，拿出小提琴，思索了片刻。  
“你说选哪首曲子比较好？”  
“G小调恰空。”  
“你连古典乐也了解啊，”他一顿，“不会是刚刚连上数据库查的吧。”  
黑子摇了摇头。  
“因为赤司君似乎很喜欢，每次练习都会选这首。”  
“也不是特别喜欢。”只是母亲很喜欢。有时他不想任何音乐，那首曲子却开始自行演奏起来，小提琴尖锐高昂的音色拉开序幕，他记住了每一次音符的跳跃与下坠，他描绘它们的形状与行进的轨迹，却疑惑何时可以按下停止键。  
“可惜这里没有管风琴，只好将就了。”  
赤司喃喃自语着，架好了琴弓。浮云遮蔽了骄阳，世界陷入短暂的阴影，阴郁的旋律开始响起。那时周遭分明人来人往，他却置身于浑然的孤独中，他被困在那场昏暗湿冷的阴雨里，溅起的水花形成牢笼，胆怯在作祟，将他拖进沼泽，无法脱身。音符在挣扎，在哭泣，高唱着逝者的赞歌。为何阳光偏偏将他抛弃，伸出手也得不到任何能称之为温暖的温度，为何是母亲，她明明……  
“赤司君。”  
他茫然地看向黑子。  
“谢谢赤司君演奏了如此美妙的旋律，请问还要选择其他曲目吗？”  
这时他才惊觉原来曲目已经演奏完毕，他连自己何时放下琴弓都毫无察觉。赤司蹲下身，沉默着将琴收回琴盒。  
“雨季已于昨天结束，接下来一年内的预测中没有阴雨天气了。”  
“是嘛。”  
黑子学着他的样一同蹲下身。视频线内突如其来的蓝色双眼没有阻碍赤司继续手上的动作，而接下来的话语却让他无法置若罔闻。  
“赤司君，太阳出来了。”  
他抬头望向悬挂在那里发光发热的球体，它那样温暖容忍，从不吝啬地将光照耀在每一个人身上，即使那也是假的，只是一颗人造太阳，可是这值得在意吗？人或许都有趋光性，即使是自身投入黑暗的人，也会盼望黎明的到来，等待希望伴随着朝晖一同洒向大地的那一刻。  
赤司站起身，往回走去，身后跟来不急不缓的脚步声。  
“下次来记得带束花。”  
“明白。”  
“红色的怎么样？”  
“白色比较符合常理。”  
“我不需要常理，红色的怎么样？”  
“那很好，就像你的颜色。”  
我的颜色。愤怒，张扬，冲动，暴虐，与坟场最后的安宁格格不入，我站这里，破坏了黑与白的平衡，如同入侵者一般受到抵抗。那是我的颜色。  
那么你呢？  
洁白的衬衫和浅亚麻的裤子令黑子整个人看起来都是浅色的，随时都能失去踪影，仿佛他原本就属于这里，应该留在此地。赤司突然停下来，转身扯住他的袖口。  
“走快点。”  
“好。”

4、

机器人会做梦吗？  
梦是什么，是残存的影像回放吗？

“哲也，叫你怎么没反应。”  
黑子眨了眨眼睛，停止了回放。刚才画面中还只到他腰际的身影如今稍稍踮起脚尖就能撞到他胸口。两年的时光，精确到毫秒的时间堆积了那么多的数字，还没一个少年生长的十几公分来的更有说服力。他曾计算过赤司的生长速度，再过一年，他将真的被赤司赶超了去。  
真是一个不乐观的结论。  
“抱歉，最近处理速度有些慢，或许是储存的数据过多没有清理的缘故。”  
“哦……”赤司将一个手提箱塞入黑子怀里。  
“请问这是什么？”  
“订制西装。”  
“是要我现在换上吗？”  
“不是，是让你尾牙会上穿的，你去年那身衣服，如果不是我拦着早被父亲赶出门了。”回想起那身轻便的休闲装和父亲糟糕的脸色，足足让他窃喜了许久，以至于连对上台演出这桩事不再感到抗拒。  
“明白了，我会妥善保管的。”  
“你刚刚说处理速度变慢了，等下要不要去次研究所？”  
自从来到这里之后黑子确实没回去过，考虑到间隔已久的维护，他便同意了。

眼前这栋白色建筑毫不起眼，完全不能让人联想到它是集合当今顶尖技术的研究设施，进入之后，走廊两侧竖立着一道道紧闭的门，识别器的红灯如同一只只监视着他们的眼睛，整栋屋子都那样岑寂。走了大半个楼层，没碰见一个活物。  
像是看出了赤司的疑惑，黑子及时解释道：  
“这里所有程序都是预先设定的，我们随时可以自行操作，负责人们只有在例行维护的时候才会回来。”  
难怪这么安静。  
他们停在一扇显示屏上写有“KUROKO”的门前，红外线扫描确认了黑子的身份后大门自动开启，里面除了一块凸起的扇形平台，就只有从天花板上吊下的众多线缆。黑子踏上平台挽起袖子，手臂随即打开，裸露在外的机械骨骼泛着金属光泽，然后他熟练地将垂下的数据线接入接口。  
“我其实不太愿意让赤司君看到我这副模样。”  
赤司耸耸肩，他完全不在乎他变成什么模样，真要说的话，他还挺乐意看见的，不然他总把黑子错认为真人。  
似乎与主机连接上了，黑子的眼睛亮起光，他一动不动地站在那里，犹如他身上所有部件都停止了运转，被永远定格在这所房间，赤司忽然不安起来，他习惯他的寡言少语，但不习惯这般没有生气的安静，也许他下意识还是希望黑子跟自己是一样的。  
仅供一人使用的平台若是站上两个人会略显狭小，但赤司还是一个跨步站了上去，他凑近黑子，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，见发光的眼睛转向自己才放下手来。  
黑子即刻就读懂了他的眼睛。  
“马上就好。”  
正如他所说，操作很快就完成，熄了光的眼睛又变回他所熟悉的清澈。  
“有查出什么问题吗？”  
“所有数值都正常，以防万一我还是备份了一下。”  
黑子拔掉数据线，打开的手臂恢复成了原样。  
“抱歉久等了，现在可以回去了。”  
确认房间内的电源已经关闭，两人向外走去，就在此时黑子捕捉到异样的声音。  
“赤司君，请等一下。”

关于那天的记忆唯独此刻他无法忘怀，空气还是那样燥热，同平常一样，他们已经踏上了归途，他还想着回去就让黑子试一试那身订制西装，借此把记忆中的机械骨骼驱逐出去。但他忘了，往往事故都偏爱平凡的日子，毫无预兆。  
赤司听见呼唤时都没有停顿脚步，当他回头之际，突然一声巨响，背后猛烈的冲击将他推倒在地。嗡嗡作响的耳鸣混淆了赤司的思绪，他还没从地上爬起来，第二次爆炸紧随而至，他下意识闭上眼睛，接着他只听见一声沉闷的撞击，却没有预想中的疼痛。赤司艰难地睁开眼睛，黑子面无表情的脸近在咫尺，一张一合的双唇在说着什么，但刺耳的耳鸣模糊了他的话语，见赤司没有反应，黑子一手拦过他的肩膀将他从地上拉起来。他过于用力了，肩膀被捏得生疼。  
他不知走了多久，热浪一直紧随其后，飘浮的脚步全靠身边的支撑才能落地。听觉恢复的瞬间，火焰吞噬万物的声响霎时袭来，他终于能听见黑子的声音。  
“赤司君有受伤吗？”  
他拉下头顶覆盖的衣物，似乎是黑子随手拿来的白大褂，下摆已经被熏得翻卷变形。他抬起手臂审视了一遍，又扭头去看了看背后，除了沾染了黑色的烟灰，衣物还算完整。  
“没有。”  
“那太好了。”  
黑子稍稍勾起嘴角，眼睛中的明亮丝毫不逊色漫天的火光。赤司晃神了片刻，他从未见过黑子的表情，他总以为他是没表情的。  
“你呢？”  
“没有大碍。”  
可刚才他肯定听见了撞击声。赤司探过头，想看到他的背后。黑子却再次拉过他的手向路口跑去。  
“怎么了？”  
“还有很多仪器在研究所里，可能会产生连续爆炸，请跟紧我。”  
黑子的猜测是正确的，他们刚跑出小巷，又一声巨响冲破天际。绕过三四个路口，他们停下脚步，纵使体能优良，也抵不住过度紧张下的长时间奔跑，赤司双手抵住膝盖，俯下身剧烈地咳嗽着，黑子抚着他的背，拉着他半倚在墙边。好不容易缓过气，赤司直起身子，发现黑子仍在注视着燃烧的大火，这时他才猛然意识到，他没有回去的地方了。  
察觉到胸口传来压迫感，黑子一低头，只见到红艳的发紧紧埋在他胸口。大概是猜出了赤司的心思，黑子摸了摸他的头顶，像在说一切都安好。  
火舌还在舔舐着，穿梭在不祥的黑烟中，外墙早已被吞没，远方而来的鸣笛声姗姗来迟。

赤司一下车，就被止不住哭泣的女仆拥入怀中，他拍拍她的背，表现得那样稳重，完全不像刚刚经历过劫后余生。一旁的父亲深深松了口气，之前紧张得颤抖的手指总算恢复镇定，想想还是后怕，他不敢经历第二次离别。  
毕竟是属于赤司财团的研究所，管理层丝毫不敢怠慢。不出三个小时，调查结果已经送到了赤司征臣的手上。与近年的袭击案性质相同，极端分子们只想摧毁当今最先进的科技，而人工智能又是他们最为憎恨的目标，或许就因为这个原因，他们才会锁定那栋毫不起眼又无人问津的研究所。  
真是不巧。  
受不了灰头土脸的狼狈，接受医生的检查后，赤司立马就进了浴室，等到脱下衣服才是苦难的开始。背上青了一片，膝盖擦破了表皮，下水时估计会有一番苦头，赤司做了几个拉伸动作，庆幸这都些皮外伤，没有伤到筋骨。  
待他洗净风尘，困意瞬间席卷他的四肢百骸，他揉着眼睛，拖着双腿返回房间，再次睁开眼便看见黑子正站在门口。  
“赤司君，诊断结果是什么？”刚才检查时他就守在门外，只是赤司急于去洗澡，他还和他交谈上半句。  
“皮外伤，就背上青了一块，其他地方都挺正常。”说罢，挥了挥胳膊，“你看，完全不影响打球。”  
黑子忽然笑了，揉了揉他湿漉漉的头顶。这是他第二次看到黑子的笑容，比那会儿见到流星还稀奇。  
“请好好休息，今天辛苦了。”  
赤司忍住了一个哈欠，点点头，顺手带上了门。  
“赤司君。”  
“嗯？”  
他及时拉住把手，疑惑地看向黑子。  
“没什么，晚安。”  
“晚安，哲也。”  
逐渐缩小的门缝里，他没有再转过身。

黑子回到房间，背对着镜子，拉起衣服，背部有一块异常明显的凹陷。不会流血真是一个很方便的设定，纵然他听见零散的部件正在身体里窸窣作响，也不用担心会在衣服上显露痕迹。他打开胸腔，破碎的电路炸出火花，传感器失效，供电模块碎裂，他现在已经感受不到疼了，颈部以下的触感神经全部断裂，研究所就在他眼前炸毁，所有的路都被堵死了。黑子叹了口气，但这些都不重要，真的，若是这些损伤发生在赤司君身上。黑子停止了想象。  
他不知道人类是如何具体定义奇迹的，要他来说，那就是现在，单片机上面的裂缝占据了三分之二的面积，而他还能和赤司君道别后继续站在这里。他放下衣服，合起胸腔，回到床上躺下。柔软的床铺托起整具躯体，抛弃了所有钢铁的重量，仿佛他原本就是轻的，像人一样那么轻。他恍然记起在书中读到过的“走马灯”，人在死前，会看一段演绎了他一生的电影。黑子沉思了一下，调出初见那日的影片，静静地回放起所有朝夕相处的记录，幽蓝的光在黑暗中熠熠生辉。  
时间真是短暂，初见时分明像只炸毛的小猫，现在已然有了雄狮的初态，想必日后一定会成为比赤司征臣更为出色的人吧。  
黑子至今不清楚他是否真的拥有感情，1和0无法向他诠释欢喜愤怒悲伤痛苦和爱，他只知道感情是很复杂的东西，一旦拥有了就再也无法割舍。但如果那时他想保护赤司君而不是出于义务，他希望看到他的成长而不是出于责任的话。  
或许还是有的，至少那颗毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他怀里时，他感受到春天的鲜花绽放般的喜悦。  
“真可惜，我还期待赤司君比我高的那天呢。”  
如果能落泪的话，如果能像人类一样同他一起成长的话。  
蓝色的光骤然熄灭，漆黑的房间里静穆，寂寥，毫无生气。

5、

那天赤司醒来，床头的电子钟显示为上午十点，他难以置信地瞪大眼睛，且不说学校那边已经是严重迟到，他若再慢吞吞地吃个早餐，一到学校就能继续享用午餐了。  
转念一想，昨天实时报道似乎有提过，由于爆炸案的影响，今天所有学校停课一天。他点开记事本，果然，今日关于学校的行程全部取消了，只有傍晚要去篮球场的提醒还亮着星星。  
经过这两年的训练，黑子已经勉强能够和他们组队，虽然他依旧不怎么灵活，但喊他上场时他从不会拒绝。赤司重新躺回大床，仰望雕刻着复古枝叶的天花板。想到黑子截到球的模样他不禁露出浅笑，类似于骄傲的情感满溢而出。

赤司翻身下床，拉开窗帘，阳光晃了他的眼，昨日的惊险在今天一派和平的景象中更像是一个梦，一个因为厌倦了平凡生活而闯入好莱坞电影中大显身手的妄想。这样想着，他侧头看向墙角的椅子，没有任何迹象表明它曾被移动过。大概是他睡得太沉，黑子觉得不需要陪同了吧。  
但他还是迫不及待地想见他。昨天回来得太匆忙，要让黑子试穿西装的计划也没实行，不按计划行事可不是他的作风。  
赤司跑向隔壁房间，伸手敲了敲紧闭的大门。  
“哲也？”

Fin.


End file.
